This application relates to blood pressure cuffs for use in noninvasive blood pressure determinations. In particular, this application relates to a size determining system for such blood pressure cuffs. Inflatable bladders in the forms of cuffs are used extensively in determining blood pressure (systolic and diastolic blood pressure). It is well-known that the size of the cuff necessarily affects the determination of blood pressure and therefore appropriate sizing of the cuff is necessary.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,405 entitled "Sphygmomanometer Cuff" discloses a series of graduated size cuffs which are used in blood pressure determinations. Each cuff is indexed to a particular size of limb for use. Each of the cuffs is distinguished by having a different color.